Digimon New Generation
by Claine-kun
Summary: Marc Scott, ein begeisteter Fan von Digimon, führt ein unglückliches Leben, seine Eltern streiten sich und seine Schwester leidet darunter. An einem Tag sollte sich aber alles ändern...
1. Kapitel I: DigiVice Kräfte

_**Digimon – New Generation**_

Kapitel I:

Digivice-Kräfte

Marc Scott saß in der Schule und wartete auf das Klingelzeichen. _Nur noch 5 Minuten, dann kann ich endlich nach Hause!_, dachte er.

Marc war ein 15jähriger, schlanker, blonder Junge. Er interessierte sich brennend für das Thema _Digimon_, welches unter vielen Jugendlichen seid der 1. Staffel von der Erfolgsserie ein heißes Thema war. Marc war schon vor der Serie Fan der digitalen Monster gewesen. Seit es die V-Pets gab, war er ein Digimon-Freak.

Vor dem Lehrerpult ein paar Meter weiter vorn, saß seine Englischlehrerin Frau Usake. Sie war wohl die einzigste Lehrerin auf der ganzen Schule, die ihn regelrecht hasste. Wenn er alles in einer Arbeit richtig hatte, setzte sie ihm trotzdem eine 2 unter den Aufsatz. Sie war unberechenbar. Außerdem fand sie, er sei ein Spinner, weil er sich mit seinen fünfzehn Jahren noch für Digimon interessierte.

In seiner Klasse gab nur einen weiteren Digimon-Freak. Der Junge Yamato Ishida. Mit ihm hatte sich Marc sofort angefreundet. Yamato, auch „Matt" genannt, verstand Marc. Auch war Yamato für Marc wie ein Großer Bruder. Deshalb nannten sie sich auch untereinander „Aniki", was eben „Großer Bruder" oder „Kleiner Bruder" bedeutete.

Endlich klingelte es! Zu guter Letzt waren es Sommerferien. Aber keiner der Klasse stand auf. Sie warteten auf Frau Usake. Nur, wenn sie ihr Ja Wort gab, durfte die Klasse aufstehen.

Die Horrorlehrerin sah jeden in der Klasse der Reihe nach an. Bei Marc verweilte sie ein bisschen länger. Dann sagte sie:

„Ihr dürft gehen..."

Langsam erhob sich die Klasse und marschierte im Gänsemarsch aus dem Klassenzimmer. Marc war überglücklich, endlich für sechs Wochen seiner Lehrerin für Englisch entkommen zu sein.

Im Flur traf er Yamato.

„Endlich haben wir Sommerferien! Endlich muss ich diesen Mr. Thomas nicht mehr sehen!", seufzte Yamato.

„Du hast wohl auch Ärger mit den Lehrern?", lachte Marc.

„Ach Marc, du weißt doch! Ich war doch immer schon nicht gut auf Chemielehrer zu sprechen.", sagte Yamato.

Marc lächelte.

Sie verließen das Gebäude. Marc war für einen Moment geblendet. Im Schulgebäude war es sehr dunkel gewesen. Im ersten Moment glaubte er eine kleine, gelbe Gestalt mit grünen, leuchtenden Augen zu sehen.

„Agumon...?", murmelte Marc.

Yamato dachte, sein Freund wäre jetzt total übergeschnappt, denn er sah keine Menschenseele geschweige denn ein Digimon.

„Marc, hast du ein bisschen zu viel Sonne abbekommen? Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich, mein Freund!", sagte Yamato. Er sah Marc schräg von der Seite an.

Marc blinzelte und auf einmal war die Gestalt verschwunden.

„Sehr komisch... Jetzt sehe ich niemanden mehr!", murmelte Marc.

„Ich glaube eher, du hast taggeträumt...", sagte Yamato.

Sie gingen die Stufen der Schule hinunter bis zur Straße. Dort verabschiedeten sie sich, verabredeten sich aber vorher für den nächsten Tag, an dem sie wieder ein bisschen Karten spielen wollten. Yamato war im Gegensatz zu Marc nicht so sehr auf das Trading Card Game von Digimon erpicht wie sein Freund.

Marc wandte sich nach rechts. Er würde wie immer auf dem schnellsten Wege nach Hause gehen. Man lief in diesem Stadtteil Tokios schnell Gefahr, von ein paar jugendlichen Rowdys gepiesackt zu werden. Und er war ein beliebtes Ziel. Aber er konnte immer noch schnell genug wegrennen, bevor er von den dicken, lahmen Riesen eingeholt werden konnte.

Die Straßen Tokios waren um diese Zeit schon recht belebt. Überall sah man Autos, die im Rushhour Stau feststeckten. Und viele Kinder, die kleine Gameboys in den Händen hielten und auf denen sie Pokemon spielten. Marc konnte diesen Medienrummel um diese „Tiere" nicht verstehen. Er verstand nicht, was an Monstern so toll sein sollte, die immer nur ihren Namen dumm daher redeten. Und außerdem hatten die Menschen alle nur dieses eine Ziel vor Augen. Der Allerbeste sein und die „Top 4" besiegen. Digimon bot in der Story wenigstens noch etwas Abwechslung.

Als er endlich in seine Straße einbog, war er schon eine halbe Stunde gelaufen. Sein Haus war sehr weit von der Schule, in die er ging, entfernt. Aber sein Vater fuhr ihn jeden Morgen hin, bevor er zur Arbeit gondelte. Er dachte über den ständigen Streit seiner Mutter mit seinem Vater nach. Wenn das so weiterging, würden sie sich am Ende noch scheiden lassen.

Er ging auf sein Haus zu. Es war eines der vielen Reihenhäuser, die wie Pilze aus dem Boden sprossen. Außerdem war es schon lange nicht mehr restauriert worden. Der Schmutz pappte an den Wänden und innen krabbelte in den nicht benutzen Räumen allerlei Getier umher. Seit sich seine Eltern zerstritten hatten, kümmerte sich niemand mehr um das Haus.

Auch seine Schwester litt unter dem schon monatelangen Streit ihrer Eltern. Sie verlor sich in Traumwelten und starrte oft mit leerem Blick in der Gegend herum.

Marc versuchte, so gut es ging, den Streit seiner Eltern zu ignorieren. Es wurde dadurch doch nur schlimmer. Er beschäftigte sich ganz mit seiner Leidenschaft für Digimon. So versuchte er die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter zu ersetzten, die ihm insgeheim fehlte. Seine Eltern ignorierten das.

Er schloss die Tür zum unteren Flur auf. Danach ging er in die Wohnung seiner Familie. Die Wohnung war geräumig und mittelgroß. Da sein Vater ein gefragter Geschäftsmann in Japan war, verdiente er auch ordentlich. Da war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sich die Familie den Luxus, den sie besaßen, sich auch leisten konnten.

Die Wohnung besaß 7 Zimmer. Zuerst kam man in den Flur, der mit allem möglichem voll gestopft war. Ein luxuriöser Kleiderschrank, wo Nerzmäntel hingen. Auch teure Jacken. Und auf dem Boden standen klotzige Schuhe.

Nun gingen 3 Türen in verschiedene Richtungen ab. Eine führte in das Wohnzimmer, eine in das Schlafzimmer von Marcs Eltern und die letzte der dreien in die Küche. Die Wohnzimmertür war nur angelehnt und ein schwacher, bläulicher Schimmer trat aus dem Spalt hervor.

Marc ging in das Wohnzimmer. Seine Schwester war schon zu Hause. Emily schaute sich eine Sendung über Delphine an. Sie war in Tiere vernarrt. Emi war 10 Jahre alt und groß gewachsen für ihr Alter. Sie hatte braune, lange Haare, die ihr bis zu den Schultern reichten. Ihre Augen hatten die Farbe von Eis. Das Mädchen besaß auch schon Sommersprossen, wodurch schon mir ihren 10 Jahren eine Menge Jungs auf sie aufmerksam wurden. Sie trug bis zu den Knien reichende Jeans. Außerdem hatte sie eine Jeans-Jacke an. Auch war sie sehr schön.

Marc begrüßte sie.

„Hi Emi! Schon daheim?", fragte er sie.

„Ja, wir wurden heute schon früher heim geschickt. In der Schule ist heute was sehr komisches passiert.", sagte Emily.

„Etwas komisches passiert?", fragte Marc sie.

„Ja, Naomi hat ein Monster gesehen!", sagte Emily.

„Ein Monster? Beschreibe es mir mal bitte!", sagte Marc.

„Nun, es sah aus wie ein kleiner, gelber Dinosaurier! Und das Unheimlichste war ja daran, dass ich ihn auch gesehen habe!", sagte Emily.

„Du hast ihn auch gesehen? Und es war ein kleiner gelber Dinosaurier?", fragte Marc sie zweifelnd. _Es gibt doch keine Digimon! Wie kommt es, dass meine kleine Schwester und eine ihrer Freundinnen Agumon gesehen hat?_, dachte Marc.

„Ich gehe jetzt in mein Zimmer, Emily. Ich muss ein bisschen nachdenken.", murmelte Marc zu seiner Schwester.

Er machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen, schloss er sich ein. Marc war vollkommen wirr im Kopf. Anscheinend gab es die Digimon doch. Aber vielleicht hatte sich seine Schwester dass nur eingebildet? Aber wie konnte es denn sein, dass drei Menschen dieselbe Einbildung hatten...

Marc zerbrach sich den Kopf, aber er kam nicht auf des Rätsels Lösung. Wenn die Ereignisse in der Serie wirklich stattgefunden hatten, dann bedeutete das, dass es die Digiritter wirklich gab. Und vielleicht kannte er dann auch einen von ihnen. Nicht umsonst hatte der Junge namens Yamato Ishida Gabumon als Digipartner...

Es klopfte. Marc sagte: „Herein!" und Yamato trat in das Zimmer. Er hatte seine Bühnenklamotten an.

„Hi Yamato!", begrüßte Marc seinen Freund.

„Hallo Marc. Ich wollte nur kurz vorbei schauen. Wir haben bald Bandprobe. Deine Schwester sagte mir, sie hätte ein „Monster" gesehen...", sagte Yamato.

„Ja, das hat sie mir auch schon erzählt. So, wie die Beschreibung sich anhörte, wäre es Agumon...", sagte Marc.

„Agumon? Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte Yamato zweifelnd.

„Sicher bin ich mir natürlich nicht! Digimon gibt es doch gar nicht, oder?", sagte Marc.

Yamato nickte eifrig.

„Sicher gibt es keine Digimon...", murmelte er „Nun, ich gehe mal wieder. In einer Stunde habe ich Bandprobe."

Nachdem Yamato gegangen war, grübelte Marc noch lange in seinem Bett. _Woher kam Agumon? Habe ich es wirklich gesehen, vorhin auf dem Schulhof? Und hat es meine Schwester auch gesehen?_

Vielleicht würde es ihm besser gehen, wenn er mit seinem V-Pet spielte. Er nahm das kleine Gerät, das wie ein Digivice aussah. Marc schaltete es ein. Auf einmal hörte er eine kratzige Stimme aus dem Gerät.

„Wer war das denn eben?", drang es aus dem Digivice. Marc blinzelte. Eindeutig! Die Stimme kam aus dem V-Pet. Und es war eindeutig die Stimme von Agumon!

Marc starrte auf das Display des Gerätes. Darauf war ein kleiner Dinosaurier in Schwarz-Weiß-Pixeln abgebildet. Das Kerlchen schaute missmutig zu ihm herauf und stampfte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den digitalen Boden.

„Hallo! Ich habe dich was gefragt, Marc!", tönte es nun ärgerlich aus den Lautsprechern des V-Pets.

_Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Träume ich?_

„Ähem.... Agumon?", fragte Marc.

„Ja, der bin ich! Das war ich doch schon, als du mich bekommen hast, du Dussel! Jetzt sag mir mal, wer das war! Irgendwie kam mir der bekannt vor...", rief ihm das Digimon zu.

„Das war eben mein Freund Yamato Ishida. Aber wie hast du unser Gespräch mitbekommen, wenn das Gerät ausgeschaltet ist?", fragte Marc verwirrt.

„Ich hab es halt mitbekommen, wie, weiß ich selber nicht.", sagte Agumon

„Warst du das auch vorhin auf dem Schulhof und im Kindergarten?", fragte Marc.

„Schulhof, Kindergarten? Sag mal, wie soll ich denn aus diesem engen Ding herausgekommen sein? Ein Tamer kann seinen Digipartner nur selber aus dem Digivice lassen. Du nennst dich Digimon-Profi? Ich weiß nichts von zwei anderen Agumon.", sagte der kleine Saurier.

„Woher kommt dir denn Yamato so bekannt vor, Agumon?", fragte Marc es.

„Ich weiß nicht richtig... aber irgendwie kam mir seine Stimme bekannt vor...", sagte Agumon.

„Na ja, vielleicht bekomme ich das noch raus, ob es wirklich ‚der' Yamato Ishida ist.", sagte Marc.

Marc starrte noch eine Weile ins Leere. Als er wieder auf das Display schaute, war Agumon wieder das normale Tamagotchi. Es gab einen Ton von sich als würde sein Magen knurren, was aber durch die miserablen Lautsprecher sehr seltsam klang. Vorher hatten die Lautsprecher, als Marc mit Agumon gesprochen hatte, eine gute Qualität gehabt. Er seufzte, drückte auf den Essen-geben-Knopf und schaltete dann das V-Pet aus. _Dann war das doch wohl nur Einbildung..._, dachte er.

Er ging hinunter in die Küche, um sich dort ein Brot zu machen. Zu seiner Überraschung entdeckte er dort seine Mutter.

„Hallo Marc.", begrüßte sie ihn.

„Hallo Mutter.", sagte Marc.

„Yamato ist aber wieder sehr schnell gegangen. War irgendwas los? Und mit wem hast du denn gesprochen? Ich habe doch gehört, dass du noch mit jemandem gesprochen hast.", fragte Mutter.

„Wie? Ach ja, ich habe nur geübt. Wir haben doch nächste Woche noch mal für die Abschlussklassen ein Theaterstück. Ich spiel eine Figur, wo ich die Stimme verstellen muss.", antwortete Marc.

Das war nicht gelogen. Marc war Mitglied des Schauspielerkurses. Sie wollten die Einführungsfolge der ersten Digimon Staffel auf die Bühne bringen. Er spielte Agumon, Yamato natürlich Yamato Ishida und einer seiner Klassenkameraden spielte Taichi Yamaki.

Am Abend ging er früh zu Bett, da er sich früh am nächsten Morgen mit Yamato treffen wollte. Er schlief auch schnell ein, träumte aber von den seltsamen Ereignissen des vorherigen Tages.


	2. Kapitel II: BattleCard Kampf

_**Kapitel II:**_

_**Battle-Card Kampf**_

Der nächste Morgen brach strahlend und schön an. Als Marc aufwachte, war es schon 9 Uhr am Morgen.

_9 Uhr am Morgen? Verdammt, ich wollte doch schon seit einer Stunde bei Yamato sein!_

Marc zog sich an, putze sich die Zähne und hechtete die Treppe hinunter. Am Frühstückstisch saß seine Mutter.

„Guten Morgen, Marc! Gut geschlafen?", fragte ihn seine Mutter.

„Guten Morgen, ich habe leider keine Zeit. Ich muss zu Yamato!", sagte Marc, hechtete am Tisch vorbei, schnappte sich ein Brötchen und flitze mit halb angezogener Jacke hinaus in die Morgensonne.

Er ging in Richtung Vorstadt, nahm die U-Bahn zum Bahnhof Shibuya und gelangte wieder auf die Oberfläche. Um diese Zeit war schon in der Stadt ein Gedränge, dass die „Rushhour" genannt wurde. Viele Autos standen in Kilometer langen Schlangen vor Ampeln, Kinder jeden Alters waren auf der Straße zu sehen. Sie tauschten Digi-Battle-Cards. Die Sammelkarten zu Digimon. Marc besaß ein kleines Deck, da er sich nicht viele leisten konnte. Mit umgerechnet 5.00 $ waren ein Booster ihm zu teuer. Geschweige denn ein weiteres Starter-Kit für umgerechnet 30.00 $.

Außerdem sah man viele Berufspendler, die auf dem Weg zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz waren. Viele kamen aus den Vorstädten Tokios und waren auf dem Weg in die Innenstadt zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz. Die Menschen waren alle sehr gestresst, nicht jeder war für das Stadtleben Tokios geschaffen. Manche Menschen kippten auf offener Straße zusammen und kamen dann nicht mehr hoch.

Marc jedoch war in London geboren und deshalb an das Stadtleben gewohnt. Ihm machten nur die schlechte Luft und der ständige Lärm zu schaffen. Yamato kam aus der Vorstadt und war Lärm, Gestank und Hatz nicht gewohnt. Manchmal bekam er, wenn er mit Marc unterwegs war, einen Schwächeanfall und musste sich hinsetzten. Die wenigen Male, die er mit seiner Band „WILD CHILD" aufgetreten war, hatte nicht gereicht, ihn an den Stress der Stadt zu gewöhnen.

Er ging jetzt hinaus aus den stickigen Bahnhof. Die Station war nur matt erleuchtet gewesen, und das Licht blendete ihn. Draußen war ein gleiches Durcheinander an Menschen und Autos, Bussen und Straßenbahnen wie im Stadtteil, wo Marc wohnte.

Marc machte sich zum Haus von Yamato auf. Vom U-Bahn-Bahnhof war es nicht sehr weit bis zum Haus seines Freundes.

Yamatos Haus war ein großes Reihenhaus, dass sich sofort aus der Masse heraushob. Sein Vater verdiente mit seiner Arbeit als Programmmanager recht viel, aber doch nicht soviel, dass sich die Beiden ein besseres Haus leisten konnten. Yamatos Eltern waren geschieden. Er wohnte beim Vater, sein Bruder Takeru bei seiner Mutter.

Marc bewegte sich auf das Gebäude zu. Was würde Yamato wohl sagen? Er kam immerhin 1 Stunde zu spät!

Er klingelte. Marc musste nicht lange warten, da wurde die Tür aufgemacht und ein blonder Junge mit Wollmütze stand vor ihm. Er trug ein Hemd mit grüner Brust und gelben Ärmeln und eine graue Jeans. Es war Yamatos jüngerer Bruder Takeru.

„Ah, du musst also Marc sein! Schön, dich kennen zu lernen! Yamato wartet schon sehnsüchtig auf dich!", sagte Takeru. Er zwinkerte.

Marc trat ein. Der Flur war klein und chaotisch. Auf dem Boden lagen Schuhe verstreut und die Jacken waren vor lauter Eile vom Kleiderständer heruntergerissen worden.

„Endschuldige bitte die Unordnung, Marc, aber mir sind die Jacken eben herunter gefallen, als ich die Tür aufmachen wollte.", sagte Takeru. Er hüstelte.

„Mein Vater wollte zwar aufräumen, ist aber wegen mir noch nicht dazugekommen… sorry!", sagte Takeru und verbeugte sich entschuldigend.

„Macht nichts!", sagte Marc und lächelte Takeru an. Der Junge war sehr nett und höflich. _Ganz wie sein Bruder_, dachte Marc. Er musste schmunzeln. Wie sehr sich doch Brüder aneinander anglichen, nur wenn die mal 1 Woche zusammen in einem Sommercamp waren…

Die beiden Jungen gingen in die Küche, wo der Vater von Takeru, der in einer Sendestation arbeitete, und Yamato am Tisch saßen und frühstückten.

„Ah, Marc! Schön, das du kommst! Wir wollten gerade anfangen zu frühstücken! Willst du auch ein Schokobrötchen?", fragte Yamatos Vater Takeru.

„Nein, danke. Ich habe schon gefrühstückt. Aber vielen Dank!", antwortete Marc.

„Nun, wo hast du denn so lange gesteckt, mein Freund?, sagte Yamato unheilvoll.

„Ich habe leider verschlafen… bin wohl gestern zu spät ins Bett", sagte Yamato.

Er war gestern sehr spät eingeschlafen, weil er noch lange über die Vorfälle vom vorherigen Tage nachgedacht hatte.

„Ach so, na dann ist es ja gut. Ich dachte schon, dir sei was passiert…", sagte Yamato, „Hätte ja sein können, dass du wieder mal ein Digimon gesehen hast und vor Schreck umgefallen bist!", neckte Yamato.

Marc warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Ich habe kein Gespenst gesehen! Da war wirklich ein Digimon!", protestierte Marc.

Yamato lachte nur.

Nach dem Frühstück machte sich Yamato fertig zum Aufbruch. Er steckte sein Digivice ein und die Battle Cards. Das Digivice besaß die Daten zu allen Digimon. Es wurde in einen Slot neben den Deck gelegt. Legte man nun eine Karte, wurde der Chip in den Karten ausgelesen und mit dem Daten vom Digivice verglichen. Dann konnte das Digimon korrekt dargestellt werden. Das Digimon wurde als gestochen scharfes Hologramm auf einem Feld in der Hologramm Arena dargestellt,.

Als Yamato endlich fertig war, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Sie nahmen die nächste U-Bahn zum Zentrum und nahmen nun Kurs auf die große Hologrammarena. Sie war nicht zu übersehen. Sie wurde aus den Trümmern der zerstörten Fernsehanlage gebaut, welche durch ein Bombenattentat zerstört wurde.

Die beiden Jungen bewegten sich auf das große Gebäude zu.

Das Gebäude war von innen noch größer, als es von außen ausgesehen hatte. In Reih' und Glied standen an der Nord- und Südseite des Gebäudes große, viereckige Plattformen. Viele waren nicht belegt, da heute kein Turnier war und nur die Profis heute trainierten. Marc und Yamato gingen auf eine der Plattformen zu.

„Wollen wir?" ,fragte Marc.

„Na klar! Ich bin schon ganz gespannt, ob du dir neue Karten zugelegt hast!", sagte Yamato.

Marc begab sich auf das Podest, was rechter Seite des Feldes lag. Yamato stellte sich ihm gegenüber. Da Marc älter als Yamato war, begann er zuerst eine Karte zu legen.

Natürlich legte er zuerst seine Agumon-Karte. Da er in der ersten Runde noch nicht angreifen konnte, ließ er Yamato dran kommen.

Er legte, wie sollte es anderes sein, Gabumon als erstes Digimon. Dann kam wieder Marc an die Reihe.

Da geschah es. Er wollte gerade sein Digimon mit einem High-Speed PlugIn E verbessern, als auf einmal die Anzeigen verrückt spielten. Seine Lebensanzeige hüpfte hoch und runter. Die Hologramme der beiden Digimon schienen zu verschwimmen.

_Verdammt! Was ist da los? Warum spinnen die Apparaturen?_

Aber es schien auch bei den anderen Hologrammfeldern so zu sein. Bei zwei anderen Kindern wackelten auch die Digimon-Hologramme. Eins schrie:

„Und ich war gerade am gewinnen! So ein Mist!"

Da schien es, als würden sich die Digimon _materialisieren! _Dann gab es einen Schlag und Marc fiel in schwarze, bodenlose Ohnmacht…


	3. Kapitel III: Die DigiWelt

**Kapitel III**

**Die Digiwelt**

Jemand rief nach ihm.

_Lass mich schlafen!_, dachte Marc.

Aber die kratzige Stimme störte ihn weiter. Nach einiger Zeit machte er doch die Augen auf… und bereute es sogleich.

Auf ihm hockte ein kleiner, gelber Dinosaurier. Es war Agumon.

„Na, auch endlich aufgewacht? Ich schreie dich schon seit einer halben Stunde an!", sagte es missmutig.

Agumon sah ihn belustigt an.

„Du bist in der Digiwelt, auch schon gerafft?", sagte es grinsend. Wenn man bei einem Dinosauriergesicht von Grinsen sprechen konnte.

„In… in der Digiwelt?", murmelte er.

„Ja! Wenn du es nicht glaubst, steh auf und schaue dich um!", sagte Agumon.

Und das machte er auch. Agumon bewegte sich von ihm herunter und stellte sich neben ihn. Sie waren in einem dichten Dschungel, woraus aber ein Weg führte. An der Nordseite stand ein Automat, wo man sich Chips kaufen konnte.

Marc trat näher an den Automaten.

„Das würde ich nicht machen, Marc! Du könntest einen großen Schreck bekommen!", warnte ihn Agumon.

Aber Marc hörte nicht auf ihn. Er trat noch näher an den Automaten. Prompt wurde die Abdeckung des Automaten nach außen gekippt und grüne Monster, die mit pinken… nein, das wollte er lieber nicht wissen, was das war, nach ihm warfen, erschienen.

Marc schrie und nahm die Füße in die Hand und rannte so schnell wie es ging aus den Wald.

„Ich hab' dir gesagt, du sollst nicht an den Automaten gehen!", sagte Agumon.

„Jaja, jetzt renn' aber! Die Viecher hier wollen uns an den Kragen!", schrie Marc.

So rannten sie noch eine Weile durch dichtes Unterholz bis sie aus den Urwald kamen. Vor ihnen lag ein See. Marc hüpfte hinein.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich da auch hinein springe?", fragte Agumon ungläubig.

„Wenn du dich weiter mit Scheiße bewerfen lassen willst… bitteschön!", sagte Marc und tauchte unter.

Agumon schien es sich doch anders überlegt zu haben, denn es sprang nun doch in den See.

Nach einiger Zeit wagten es Marc und Agumon, wieder aufzutauchen. Sie klettern, pitschnass wie sie waren, aus den See.

„Puh, die haben uns aber ganz schön lange verfolgt… wie hartnäckig Numemon sein können.", sagte Marc.

„Und alles nur, weil du mal wieder was essen musstest!", meckerte Agumon. Doch da hörte Marc ein leises, kaum vernehmbares Knurren von Agumons Magen.

„Äh… he…", nuschelte Agumon.

Marc musste lachen

„Du hast doch auch Hunger, oder, mein kleiner Freund?", sagte Marc.

„Genau wie ich", ertönte es von irgendwoher.

Marc fuhr herum.

Vor ihm stand Yamato. Ans seiner Seite war… Gabumon!

„Hi, Marc! Schön, dass ich dich auch endlich finde!", sagte Yamato. Er lächelte.

„Yamato… wie kommst du hierher?", fragte Marc.

„Ich wurde wohl auch in das Dimensionstor gesogen, was auf dem Feld entstand. Mehr weiß ich leider nicht.", seufzte Yamato.

„Du bist also Gabumon…", sagte Agumon.

„Ja, das bin ich. Und du bist Marcs Partner?", fragte das angesprochene Digimon. Es trug einen Pelz und hatte eine Zeichnung auf dem Bauch. Gabumon besah sich Marc sehr interessiert.

Eine Weile herrschte zwischen den Digimon und den beiden Jungen Schweigen.

Bevor die Stille zu drückend wurde, sagte Yamato:

„Und was tun wir jetzt? Ich meine, wir wissen nicht mal, WO wir in der Digiwelt gelandet sind."

Gabumon antwortete ihm:

„Wir sind auf der Fileinsel, Yamato. An der gleichen Stelle, wo ihr auch das erste Mal wart."

„Du warst schon mal in der Digiwelt?", fragte Marc ungläubig.

„Ja. Es stimmt, ich hätte es dir sagen sollen… Aber ich wollte nicht, dass du mich mit Fragen überschüttest…", sagte Yamato leise.

„Ach, Schwamm drüber! Die Frage ist jetzt, was wir jetzt machen…", sagte Marc.

„Vielleicht sollten wir erstmal ein paar Digimon fragen, ob irgendwas vorgefallen ist?", fragte Agumon.

Da hörten sie ein Rascheln. Ein Elektroschuss kam auf Marc zu. Agumon schubste Marc zur Seite und bekam statt seiner den Schuss ab. Es ging schwindelnd zu Boden.

„Agumon!", rief Marc.

„Es… es geht schon! Mach, dass du weg kommst! Raus aus der Schussbahn!", sagte Agumon.

Ein wurmähnliches Digimon seilte sich nun von einem Baum ab.

„Was habt ihr denn hier zu suchen? Das ist mein Gebiert, hier kommt niemand vorbei!", rief das Kunemon.

„Dein Gebiet? Wir sind nur vor ein paar Numemon geflüchtet! Das gibt dir nicht das Recht, uns anzugreifen!", sagte Yamato.

„Ach, sei doch still, Mensch!", sagte Kunemon.

„_Electric Thread_!", rief das Kunemon und ein Elektrofaden kam aus dem Maul des Wurmdigimons.

Agumon sprang über den Kopf von Marc.

„_Baby Flame_!", rief es und ein roter Feuerball kam aus dem Maul des Dinodigimons.

Der Faden prallte am Boden ab, dort, wo vorher Agumon gestanden hatte. Der Feuerball traf Kunemon an der Brust und schleuderte es meterweit weg.

„Hast du genug?", fragte Agumon. Es versuchte zu dem verletzten Kunemon zu rennen, aber Marc hielt es im letzten Augenblick noch am Schwanz fest. Agumon klatschte beim Versuch zu rennen auf den Boden. Der Untergrund hier war zwar weich, aber es musste doch weh getan haben.

„Hey, lass mich los!", rief es „ ich will ihm den Gnadenstoß verpassen!"

„Nein, das wirst du nicht!", sagte Marc.

Doch da erklang die Stimme Kunemons.

„Ihr habt mich noch nicht besiegt! Jetzt geht der Spaß erst richtig los!", rief es.

Ein Leuchten kann aus dem Wald.

„Kunemon! - Shinka! Flymon!", rief das Kunemon.

„O nein! Jetzt ist es digitiert!", rief Gabumon.

Ein Schatten kam aus dem Unterholz geschossen. Marc und Agumon duckten sich, genauso wie Yamato. Alle drehten sich um. Am Himmel über ihnen schwebte eine große Biene. Es war Flymon.

„Na, jetzt schaut ihr nicht mehr so mutig, wie?", fragte das Bienenmonster.

Agumon knurrte.

„Na warte, dass wirst du mir noch büßen!", schrie es.

„Dass ich nicht lache!", rief Flymon.

Auf einmal kam etwas auf Marc zugeflogen. Agumon warf sich über Marc und wurde von dem Giftstachel zwischen die Schulterblätter getroffen. Agumon schrei gepeinigt auf.

„AGUMON!!", schrie Marc.

Er trug Agumon zu Yamato und Gabumon.

„Kümmere du dich um dein Agumon, Marc! Gabumon und ich machen das schon!", rief Yamato Marc zu.

„Lass… lass mich…", murmelte Agumon schwach.

„Nicht bewegen! Du bist verletzt!", sagte Marc. Doch das konnte Agumon schon nicht mehr hören. Es hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Sein Atem war schwach.

„Agumon..? Agumon! AGUMON!!", rief Marc.

_Wird Agumon sterben? Nein… bitte, nicht! Ich habe es doch erst jetzt getroffen! NEIN!!_

Auf einmal leuchtete etwas an Marcs Gürtel. Agumon begann zu scheinen und seine Stimme erklang. Jetzt wieder munter und nicht mehr schwach.

„Agumon! - Shinka! ExGreymon!"

Agumon war digitiert! Es war jetzt Greymon, sah aber größer und muskulöser aus. Ein knochiger Schädel glänzte silbern im Licht.

„Agumon… Du… du bist digitiert…", flüsterte Marc.


	4. Kapitel IV: Das Dorf der Koromon

**Kapitel IV**

**Das Dorf der Koromon**

ExGreymon wandte sich Marc zu.

„Machen wir das Vieh platt!", rief es ihm zu.

Marc wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Er würde jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht weinen, da es jetzt Agumon wieder besser ging…

ExGreymon wandte sich wieder seinem Gegner zu.

„Du wirst mich jetzt kennen lernen!", sagte es.

„Ha! Als ob ein mickriges Greymon MICH besiegen könnte!", schrie Flymon, aber es hörte sich nun nicht mehr so selbstsicher an.

ExGreymon stürmte auf Flymon los. Es packte den Gegner und versuchte ihn in der Luft zu drehen und dann zu werfen.

„Nicht so, mein Freund!", knurrte Flymon. Es versuchte wieder einen Giftstachel abzufeuern.

„Deadly Sting", rief es. Doch ExGreymon ließ es nicht zu. Es holte aus und warf Flymon gegen einen Baumstamm.

„Mega Flame!", rief es und aus seinem Maul kam ein großer Feuerball. Dieser traf das Flymon und ließ es zu Datenresten zerstäuben.

ExGreymon digitierte wieder zu Agumon zurück. Marc lief zu ihm.

„Agumon! Bin ich froh, dass es dir gut geht…!", sagte Marc.

„So ein läppischer Giftstachel haut mich schon nicht um, Marc!", sagte Agumon, doch man vernahm ein berührtes Glitzern in Agumons Augen. Anscheinend gefiel es ihm, dass sich Marc Sorgen um es machte.

Eine Weile standen die vier herum und sagten kein Wort. Bis Gabumon überraschender Weise das Wort ergriff:

„Sagt mal… Yamato hat mir erzählt, dass noch andere Kinder in der Arena waren… Sollten wir die nicht suchen?", fragte es.

„Ach ja, die Kinder!", rief Marc überrascht aus.

„Die haben wir vollkommen vergessen! Aber… sind die auch wirklich in die Digiwelt gekommen?", sagte Yamato.

„Hm… Gute Frage!", sagte Agumon.

Sie machten sich daran, Essen für sich und die Digimon zu finden. Als Yamato und Gabumon zurückkehrten, hatten sie die Hände voller Beeren.

„Sie sind genießbar und ungiftig", sagte Gabumon auf einen kritischen Blick Agumons hin.

Also ließen sie es sich schmecken. Die Beeren schmeckten ganz anders als die von der realen Welt. Sie waren viel süßer und wohlschmeckender. Nachdem sie sich satt gegessen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg.

„Also suchen wir zuerst die Kinder?", fragte Marc Yamato.

„Ja. Vielleicht sind sie schon im Dorf der Koromon, was hier ganz in der Nähe liegt.", sagte Yamato.

„Ein Dorf?", fragte Marc.

„Es gibt viele Dörfer hier in der Gegend. Nach dem Fall Apocalymons wurde die Digiwelt wieder aufgebaut. Dabei entstanden hier in der Gegend viele Dörfer. Das Gebiet hier ist sehr fruchtbar", sagte Gabumon.

„Hm… Wenn sie wirklich in der Digiwelt sind, werden sie sich wohl erstmal nach einer menschlichen Siedlung umsehen…", sagte Marc.

„Bloß gibt es in der Digiwelt keine menschliche Siedlung", sagte Yamato, „Als ich damals mit Taichi und den anderen auf Server gelandet bin, dachten wir auch erst, wir hätten ein Dorf der Menschen entdeckt. Es war aber ein Koromondorf, dass von Pagumon bewohnt war", sagte Yamato.

Sie gingen einige Stunden durch diesen unwirklichen und dicht bewachsenen Dschungel. Agumon meckerte, dass ihm die Füße wehtaten und dass es Hunger hätte.

„Ach, sei doch endlich ruhig!", schrie nach einiger Zeit Marc. Das Gemeckere, dass sich in letzter Zeit schon in Gejaule gesteigerte hatte, ging ihm merklich auf die Nerven.

„Aber ich hab' doch so einen Hunger!", protestierte Agumon.

„SEI STILL!!!", schrie Marc, nun so sehr genervt, dass er Agumon eine geklatscht hätte, hätte es in diesem Moment etwas gesagt.

Agumon aber war klug genug, nichts zu sagen.

Sie liefen noch eine Weile durch den dichten Urwald. Nach einiger Zeit sahen sie einen kleinen, kaum merklichen Lichtfleck, der immer größer wurde.

„Endlich! Der Ausgang!", rief Yamato.

Sie traten aus dem Wald hervor. Vor ihnen breitete sich eine weite, flache Graßebene aus. Einige Meilen vor ihnen sahen sie eine Ansiedlung von Häusern, welche aber nicht viele waren.

„Endlich! Ein Dorf! Da werde ich auch ENDLICH etwas zu Essen bekommen!", rief Agumon.

_Es denkt immer nur ans Fressen…_, dachte Marc.

Sie liefen auf das Dorf zu. Es lag still und einsam da. Man glaubte kaum, dass dieses Gebiet dicht besiedelt sein sollte.

Als sie auf dem Dorfplatz ankamen, sahen sie niemanden. Weder Digimon, noch eine andere Lebensform. Nur einen verlassenen Platz. Doch da hörte man eine piepende Stimme:

„Was wollt ihr hier? Seit ihr gekommen, um das Dorf zu zerstören?", fragte sie.

Marc schaute sich um. In einer Ecke des Platzes sah man ein kleines, rundes und pinkes Digimon mit Schlappohren. Ein Koromon.

„Hey, Koromon!", rief Agumon, „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben! Wir tun dir nichts! Komm doch her!"

Zögernd kam das Koromon näher. Es schien dem Fremden nicht sonderlich zu trauen.

„Was wollt ihr denn nun eigentlich hier?", fragte es.

„Wir wurden von einem Kunemon angegriffen und suchen jetzt Unterschlupf", sagte Marc.

„Also seid ihr keine Gefolgsleute von Exarchaemon?", fragte das Koromon.

„Von WEM sollen wir Gefolgsleute sein?", fragte Yamato.

„Von Exarchaemon! Es kontrolliert die gesamte Fileinsel und einen Großteil des Kontinents Server. Nur noch Folder und ein kleines Gebiet von Server gehören Yggdrasil", sagte das Koromon.

„Yggdrasil?", fragte Gabumon.

„Yggdrasil ist unser Herrscher. Er bestimmte vor Exarchaemon über die Digiwelt.", sagte Koromon.

„Wer gehört denn zu Exarchaemon?", fragte Agumon.

„Seine Garde kontrolliert die einzelnen Gebiete der Fileinsel. Außerdem konnte er Omegamon, einen Royal Knight, für sich verpflichten. Seine Bodyguards sind Templarmon, Cruzimon und Sanktiarimon.", sagte das Koromon.

„Einen Royal Knight?", fragte Gabumon.

„Ja. Omnimon hatte sich wohl leicht kaufen lassen…", flüsterte das Digimon, „Wir haben übrigens noch mehr Menschen wie euch gefunden. Sie sind im Heilerhaus. Offensichtlich wurden sie auch, wie ihr, angegriffen.", sagte das Koromon.

Koromon führte sie zum Heilerhaus des Dorfes. Und dort erlebte Yamato eine Überraschung.

Ein alter Mann saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und verpflegte ein Kind, was sich verletzt hatte. Sein Arm war gebrochen und in einem seltsamen Winkel auf dem Boden gelegt.

Yamato unterdrückte einen Aufschrei.

„Gennai?!", rief er.

Der alte Mann, der offensichtlich „Gennai" hieß, drehte sich um. Er war sehr runzelig im Gesicht und trug einen ein langen robusten weißen Spitzbart.

„Ah, Yamato! Schön, dass du grade kommt!", sagte Gennai. Seine Stimme war ruhig und gelassen, so, als würde er nicht gerade eine Armschiene anlegen sondern nur sich, in etwa, einen Kaffee kochen.

„Ich wollte euch schon suchen gehen", sagte Gennai, „Aber da ihr ja jetzt hier seid… Ich muss Marc etwas über sein Digivice erklären"

_Woher kennt er meinen Namen?_, fragte sich Marc.

„Also Marc. Dein Digivice nennt sich _Digivice Card_. Es entstand aus deinem Tamagotchi. Es besitzt erst einmal die Fähigkeit, dein Digimon zur Digitation zu verhelfen, wie du sicher schon bemerkt hast.", sagte Gennai, „Dann noch kannst du Karten scannen. Du kannst alle deine Karten in den Leseschlitz an der Seite des Digivices schieben. Wenn du eine Digimonkarte durch den Schlitz schiebst, überträgt sich die Hauptattacke des Digimons auf deines über."

„Ich kann Karten scannen?", fragte Marc.

„Ja. Außerdem möchte ich euch noch die 3 anderen Digiritter vorstellen.", sagte Gennai.

Zuerst stellte er ihnen den verletzten Jungen vor. Er hieß Ayako Ooi. Ayako hatte braunes, stachliges Harr und trug ein Cosplay mit einer Fliegerbrille im Haar. Er war 13 Jahre alt. Sein Partnerdigimon war Alraumon, ein Digimon dass wie Palmon aussah, aber ein helleres Grün aufwies und eine blaue Blume auf dem Kopf trug, statt einer roten, wie Palmon. Alraumon war sehr aufgeschlossen und eine richtige Stimmungsbombe.

Danach kam ein Mädchen dran, dass etwas abseits der anderen saß. Sie hieß Chichiro Ashikaga. Chichiro wandte sich ab, als Gennai und die anderen näher kamen.

„Sie ist etwas scheu vor anderen Menschen. Chichiro wurde oft in der Schule gemoppt, erzähle sie mir. Anscheinend hat sie kein Vertrauen mehr zu Kindern im ihren Alter.", sagte Gennai. Chichiro war 14 Jahre alt. Sie trug eine kurze Frisur. Ihre Haare waren kastanienbraun. Chichiro hatte als Partnerdigimon Monodramon. Dieses Digimon ähnelte einem Drachen. Monodramon war genauso kühl und abweisend anderen Digimon gegenüber, wie seine Partnerin.

Sie wandten sich dem letzten Digiritter zu, dem jüngsten in der Gruppe. Er hieß Rene Müller und war ein Deutscher, der, genau wie Marc, nach Japan gezogen war. Das war aber schon ein paar Jahre her, deshalb konnte Rene fließend japanisch. Rene hatte eine kurz geschnittene, eng anliegende Frisur, die Haarfarbe Braun. Er war sehr nett und freundlich. Sein Partnerdigimon hieß Leormon und hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Löwenkind. Es wirkte sehr entschlossen und würde alles tun, um seinen Partner zu retten. Sei es, bis in den Tod.

Gennai wandte sich von den neuen Digirittern ab.

„Das sind die neuen Digiritter, welche euch auf eurem Abenteuer begleiten werden.", meinte Gennai.

„Abenteuer? Ich will aber nach Hause!", sagte Marc.

„Bevor ihr alle nach Hause könnt, müsst ihr Exarchaemon besiegen. Es zerstört die Digiwelt. Ich denke, es will Apocalymon rächen.", sagte Gennai.

„Apocalymon rächen? War es wohl auch ein Gefolgsmann von ihm?", fragte Yamato matt. Er konnte nicht begreifen, dass es schon wieder an der Zeit war, sich erneut in Gefahr zu begeben. Er hatte Angst um seine Freunde und vor allem um Gabumon.

„Aber was ist, wenn wir scheitern?", warf er deswegen ein.

„Dann wird wohl die Digiwelt dem Untergang geweiht sein. Und Exarchaemon wird wohl sich nicht mit EINER Welt zufrieden geben. Aber bevor ihr gegen es bestehen könnt, braucht ihr Unterstützung. Da die Wappen zerstört sind, müsst ihr eine neue Kraft für die Ultra-Digitaion finden. Die _Digikristalle_. Sie sind auf der ganzen Digiwelt verteilt.", erklärte ihnen Gennai.

„Digikristalle?", fragte Yamato, „Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, die Wappen und Amulette wiederherzustellen, auch, wenn Apocalymon sie zerstört hat?"

„Leider nein", sagte Gennai. „Ihr müsst die Kristalle finden. Ohne sie können die Digimon nicht digitieren.", sagte Gennai.

Doch da hörte man einen Schrei. Ein Koromon kam vom Ende des Dorfes und schrie irgendwas.

„Ein… ein Digimon!", hörte man es rufen.

„Ein Digimon? Wo?", rief Agumon.

„Du wirst nicht gleich wieder losrennen, Freundchen!", mahnte Marc es.

„Aber ich will das Digimon erledigen!", protestierte Agumon.

„Nein! Wir wissen noch nicht mal, was es für eins ist!", sagte Marc.

„Es ist ein Apemon!". sagte das Koromon.

„Apemon?", fragte Marc und auf einmal hörte man eine kratzige Stimme am Gürtel von Marc sagen:

„_Apemon - Level: Champion - Tier Digimon - Typus: Serum - Attacke: Nyoi Bone"_

Das war Marcs Digivice gewesen. Anscheinend besaß das Digivice auch einen Digianylzer.

Man hörte einen hohen, spitzen Schrei. Da kam schon um die Ecke ein affenähnliches Monster gerannt. Es hatte einen Knochenbumerang auf dem Rücken und benutzte diesen auch gleich.

„_Nyoi Bone_!", rief es. Es nahm den Knochen von der Schulter und warf ihn mit voller Kraft auf die Menschenansammlung. Alle duckten sich, doch Gabumon konnte sich nicht schnell genug ducken und wurde von dem Knochenbummerrang getroffen. Es fiel leicht benommen zu Boden.

„Gabumon!", rief Yamato und lief zu ihm hin. Der Bumerang war indes zu seinem Besitzer zurückgekehrt.

„Es geht schon, Yamato! Bring die anderen weg von hier!", rief Gabumon Yamato zu.

„Nein! Ich will mitkämpfen!", protestierte Agumon dagegen.

„Du machst jetzt, was Gabumon sagt, verstanden?", fauchte Marc. „Ich will nicht, dass du dich verletzt!"

Agumon sah Marc bedrückt an. Daran hatte es nicht gedacht, dass sich Marc Sorgen um es machte. Er lächelte.

Sie wichen vor dem Koloss von Digimon zurück, dass wieder mit dem Knochen drohte.

„Gabumon? Bist du bereit?", fragte Yamato Gabumon.

„Sicher!", antwortete dieses.

Das Digivice in Yamatos Hand begann zu leuchten. Gabumon begann daraufhin zu glühen, wie unter einem innern Feuer.

„Gabumon - Shinka! - Garurumon!", rief das Digimon und digitierte auf des Champion-Level.

Marcs Digivice reagierte wieder:

„_Garurumon - Level: Champion - Tier Digimon - Typus: Datei - Attacke: Fox Fire"_, ließ das kleine Gerät verlauten.

Es sah jetzt vollkommen anderes aus. Garurumon glich einem großen Wolf. Garurumon sah wahrhaft majestätisch aus.

Es sprintete auf den Gegner zu und sprang in die Luft.

„_Fox Fire!_", rief es und aus seinem Maul kam ein blauer Feuerstrahl, der eiskalt war. Seine Kälte spürte man sogar noch dort, wo Marc und die anderen standen.

Der Feuerstrahl traf Apemon gegen die Brust. Es taumelte kurz, fing sich aber wieder. Es warf den Knochenbumerang. Garurumon aber fing ihn auf und zerbiss den Knochen zu Datenresten.

„Gut gemacht, Garurumon! Und jetzt gib ihm Saures!", rief Yamato.

„Das kann was erleben!", sagte Garurumon. Die Erde bebte unter der mächtigen Stimme des Wolfs.

Garurumon sprang auf den Gegner zu und rammte ihn die Breitseite seines Körpers mit aller Wucht in den Bauch. Jetzt sank das Apemon vollends zu Boden. Es rang um Luft.

„Mach ihm den Gar aus!", rief Agumon.

Garurumon sprang ein Stück zurück und spie wieder sein Eisfeuer. Das Feuer traf den Affen am Kopf und ließ ihn zu tausend Datenresten zerstäuben.

„Du hast es besiegt!", rief Yamato Garurumon zu. Garurumon indes digitierte wieder zu Gabumon zurück und lief zu den anderen zurück.

„Du hast uns das Leben gerettet!", rief Marc Gabumon zu.

„Ach, das war doch gar nichts!", sagte Gabumon.

„Bloß eines verstehe ich nicht… warum konntest du sofort digitieren, und Agumon erst, als es in Gefahr war?", fragte Marc.

„Weil es schon oft digitiert ist. Es war nicht das erste Mal", sagte Yamato.

Nun meldete sich erstmals einer der neuen Digiritter zu Wort. Es war Chichiro, das scheue Mädchen.

„Das war ganz schön gefährlich! Ihr hättet dabei draufgehen können!", sagte sie. Monodramon schwieg.

„Was hätten wir denn tun sollen? Dumm dastehen und zusehen, wie das Vieh das Dorf in Trümmer legt?", fragte Agumon schnippisch.

„Nein! Fliehen hätten wir sollen!", sagte das Mädchen.

„Feige fliehen? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", rief Marc aus.

„Bitte, Kinder, streitet euch nicht!", sagte da Gennai. „Ihr müsst zusammen halten! Das war ein Gefolgsmann von Exarchaemon! Ihr müsst euch sofort auf den Weg machen und den ersten Digikrisstal finden! Er muss hier auf der Insel sein!", sagte Gennai.

„Mh… vielleicht sollten wir wirklich aufbrechen…", sagte Yamato.

„Bitte nicht! Wir wollten euch doch erst ein Festmahl servieren!", sagte ein Koromon. „Ihr habt uns vor dem Digimon gerettet! Da muss man sich doch bedanken!"

„Ein Festmahl? Au ja! Mein Magen knurrt nämlich schon die ganze Zeit!", freute sich Agumon.

„Das war mal wieder klar, dass du nur ans Fressen denkst, Agumon!", lachte Marc.

Agumon warf ihn einen bösen Blick zu.


	5. Kapitel V: Der Aufbruch

**Kapitel 5**

**Der Aufbruch**

Das Essen war üppig aber es sagte den Freunden gar nicht zu. Es bestand nämlich vorwiegend aus Gemüse, Obst und Reis. Agumon war dies herzlich egal, es schlang alles hinunter, was es zwischen die gierigen Klauen bekam. Marc zwang sich, trotz seiner Abscheu vor allem Gemüse, etwas von dem Grünzeug zu essen. Und da merkte er, dass das Gemüse doch gut schmeckte. Der Spinat hatte einen ganz anderen Geschmack, als der von Tokio, der in Büchsen ausgeliefert wurde. Und auch das Obst war viel saftiger als das von Daheim.

Agumon fraß fast alles alleine auf. Man glaubte kaum, was alles in seinen Magen passte. Als alles auf den Tontellern verputzt war, lehnte sich Agumon zurück und seufzte zufrieden.

„DAS ist ein Leben! Wie im Paradies!", schwärmte es.

„Du hast fast alles aufgegessen!", beschwerte sich Alraumon. Das Alraunen Digimon war genauso ein Vielfraß wie Agumon „Ich bekam fast nichts ab!"

„Mir doch egal! Wenn ich euch beschützen soll, muss ich satt sein!", konterte Agumon.

Alraumon warf Agumon nur einen gehässigen Blick zu. Gennai seufzte.

„Ihr werdet wohl noch viel Spaß mit den Beiden haben… Vor allem, wenn es ums Essen geht…", murmelte er leise.

Als alles aufgeräumt war, schleppten die Koromon ihr Gepäck an. Marc und Agumon halfen ihnen. Sie bekamen Vorräte für 1 Woche, außerdem eine Bergsteigerausrüstung für jeden, da Gennai vermutete, ein Kristall würde auf dem Vulkan in der Mitte der Fileinsel sich befinden. Noch dabei war ein großes Kartendeck für Marc. Es beinhaltete 50 Karten. Sein altes Deck besaß nur 20. Er legte seine alten Karten zu den neuen. Nun besaß er also 70. Gennai sagte ihm:

„Es kann sein, dass du unterwegs neue Karten finden kannst. Es gibt noch so genannte ‚Legend-Cards', mächtige Karten, die die Fähigkeiten der 4 Souveränen und anderer legendärer Digimon beinhalten.", sagte der alte Mann.

Marc fragte Gennai, ob er wisse, wo es solch eine Karte gäbe. Aber der alte Mann war zwar weise, aber nicht allwissend.

„Sie sollen nur gut versteckt sein, das ist alles was ich weiß. Außerdem geht das Gerücht um, dass Omnimon eine Souveränen-Karte besitzt.", meinte Gennai.

Die Digiritter schliefen noch eine Nacht im Koromondorf, da der Kampf sie und ihre Digimon sehr erschöpft hatte. Alraumon versuchte, die Gruppe aufzuheitern. Es hatte die Angewohnheit, manchmal das Wort „Moumantai!" zu sagen. Es sagte selbst, das dass soviel wie „Alles wird gut!" hieß.

„Moumantai! Moumantai! Lässt die Köpfe nicht hängen! Wir schaffen das schon!", rief es.

Diese Nacht schliefen alle unruhig und wälzten sich von einer Seite zur anderen. Marc konnte am aller wenigsten schlafen. Er machte sich Gedanken darüber, welcher der Kristalle sich wohl auf dem Vulkan befinden würde. Und welches Wappen er tragen würde. Ob es wohl sein Kristall sein würde?

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle unausgeschlafen und schlecht gelaunt. Am schlechtesten Agumon. Es meckerte gleich über das Frühstück und sagte:

„Kein ordentliches Essen hier! Nur Fraß!"

Marc schüttelte den Kopf über solche Unbeherrschtheit. Er war auch schlecht drauf, konnte sich aber beherrschen. Agumon war anscheinend nicht dazu in der Lage.

Ayako hatte einen Gips um seinen Arm bekommen. Er konnte ihn natürlich nicht bewegen. Gennai sagte:

„Nach ein paar Tagen kannst du ihn wieder bewegen. Hier in der Digiwelt heilen Wunden und Brüche viel schneller als bei euch, in der realen Welt."

Marc und die anderen machten sich reisefertig. Sie würden zuerst durch die Graßebene reisen, gen Westen. Sie würden unterwegs auf andere Dörfer treffen. Und auf die einzige Stadt auf der Fileinsel, Filecity. Dort würden sie sich wieder Essen kaufen können, weil die Stadt von ihr aus eine Woche entfernt lag. Gennai gab ihnen deswegen etwas Geld mit.

„Verliert es bloß nicht!", sagte er. „Sonst bekommt ihr kein Essen, kein Fleisch. In der Wildnis gibt es nur Fisch und Früchte und Pflanzen."

Agumon erwiderte:

„Darauf habe ich bestimmt keine Lust mehr, auf dieses ekelhafte Grünzeug!", rief es.

Die kleine Gruppe verließ das Dorf nun also gen Westen. Die Sonne schien und man sah keinerlei Wölkchen am Himmel. _Der Tag wird sicher fantastisch!_, dachte Marc.

Sie gingen einige Stunden westwärts, als auf einmal die Ebene abrupt endete und in einem dichten Sumpf endete. Alle schwiegen. Rene brach das Schweigen.

„Hat irgendeiner auch an Stiefel gedacht? Sonst weiß ich nicht, wie wir das durchkommen sollen…"

Alle schwiegen betreten. Gennai hatte ihnen vergessen zu sagen, das sie durch diesen Sumpf durchmussten. Nun hatte natürlich keiner Stiefel, sondern nur Turnschuhe und Sandalen an.

Sie suchten sich also einen Weg außen rum.

Die Gruppe marschierte 2 Stunden lang um den Sumpf, als sie endlich eine Lücke fanden, wo kein Sumpf war, sondern ein großes Gebäude, das einem alten japanischem Haus glich. Yamato sah es kritisch an.

„So einem Haus sind wir schon mal früher begegnet, Taichi, ich und die anderen. Aber es stellte sich als Falle von Devimon heraus.", sagte Yamato.

Sie gingen in das Haus hinein. Innen sah es nicht viel mehr vertrauenserweckend aus. Eine große Halle mit einer breiten Treppe, die nach oben führte, nahm sie in Empfang.

„Das riecht aber stark nach einer Falle!", sagte Agumon.

Da hörte man eine ruhige, gelassene Stimme sagen:

„Kommt doch herein, Reisende! Ihr seid sicher durstig und hungrig!"

Die Gruppe fuhr vor Schrecken zusammen. Hinter einer Säule schwebte ein Geschöpf, das dem Oberkörper einer schönen Frau hatte. Abwärts der Hüfte schien die Luft zu wirbeln und zu flimmern. Das Digimon glich einem Dschinn.

„Ich heiße euch in meinem Hause willkommen, Digiritter! Mein Name lautet Jinomon. Ich habe euch kommen sehen.", sagte das Digimon.

Marcs Digivice reagierte wieder.

„_Jinomon. - Typus: Virus. - Level: Champion - Geisterdigimon. - Attacke: Magic Glowers - 2. Attacke: Blue Destruction_", gab das Gerät aus.

„Vielen… Dank für die nette Begrüßung. Wir haben nicht mit so netter Begrüßung gerechnet.", sagte Marc.

„Wollt ihr erst einmal etwas essen? Ich habe sicher auch etwas da, was euch munden wird.", sagte Jinomon.

„Ähh… ja, sicher!", sagte Marc. Er war noch verwirrt. Nie hätte er hier gerechnet, hier auf ein freundliches Digimon zu treffen.

Sie folgten Jinomon in eine große Halle. Zwei lange Tische standen in der Mitte, auf einem großen, roten, kreisrunden Teppich. Auf einen der Tische war für 10 Personen gedeckt.

„Ich habe gleich eure Digimon miteinbezogen, wenn das recht ist.", sagte Jinomon.

„Sehr recht ist uns das!", rief Agumon aus. Marc warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. Agumon grinste frech.

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und fingen sogleich an zu essen. Es schmeckte köstlich. Und außerdem aßen sie seit langer Zeit wieder Fleisch. Sie hatten sich ihr Fleisch für den Weg nach File-City aufgespart.

Als das Essen vorbei war, sagte Jinomon:

„Es ist schon spät geworden, ihr könnt gerne hier übernachten, wenn ihr wollt…"

Sie sahen alle das Digimon an.

„Warum nicht?", sagte Marc. „Ich glaube kaum, dass wir heute noch irgendwohin könnten."

„Eine gute Entscheidung!", sagte Jinomon. „Dürfte ich euch nun auf eure Zimmer geleiten?", fragte das Geisterdigimon.

Sie standen auf und folgen Jinomon die Treppe hinauf. Jeder bekam sein eigenes Zimmer zugeteilt, zusammen mit seinem Digimon. Yamato bekam das Zimmer direkt neben Marc. Ihre beiden Zimmer waren die letzten auf dem Flur.

„Nun wünsche ich euch eine erholsame Nacht! Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns morgen frisch und ausgeruht wieder!", sagte Jinomon und verabschiedete sich von Marc und Agumon.

Marc schloss die Tür und drehte sich um.

„Irgendwie kam mir Jinomon etwas seltsam vor, dir nicht auch, Agumon?", fragte er seinen Partner. Doch der hatte sich sofort auf eines der beiden Betten plumpsen lassen und war sofort eingeschlafen. Marc seufzte und legte sich auch hin. Zwar kreisten ihm noch allerlei Gedanken durch den Kopf, doch er war müde und schlief nach einiger Zeit ein…


	6. Kapitel VI: Gefangen

_**Kapitel 6**_

_**Gefangen**_

Marc wachte im Licht der Morgensonne auf. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen, weil er erst alles hatte verarbeiten müssen, was er erlebt hatte. So verrückte Tage wie die letzten Beiden hatte er noch nie erlebt. Erst jetzt, in einem fremden Haus, unter der Aufsicht eines Dschinndigimons, begriff er, wo er war. Mein Gott, er war in der DigiWelt! In der Welt, von der er schon sooft geträumt hatte und in die er wollte! Er stand unter Schock. Irgendwie hatte das irgendwas verhindert, seit er ihr angekommen war…

Agumon neben ihm regte sich und schlug die grünen Augen auf. Es fuhr sich mit der Klaue über die Augen, um die Müdigkeit wegzuwischen und setzte sich dann auf, Jetzt bemerkte es, dass Marc auch auf war.

„Marc, du bist auch schon wach? Wollen wir was Essen gehen? Ich hab' Hunger!", sagte es.

Marc rieb sich auch die Augen und stand auf. Er reckte sich, ging zum Waschbecken und wusch sich das Gesicht mit kalten, frischen Wasser. Danach trocknete er sich das Gesicht mit einem weichen, flauschigen Handtuch ab. Als er fertig war, drehte er sich zu Agumon herum, das sich eine freche Bemerkung nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Endlich fertig mit der Maniküre?", fragte es gehässig und die Schadenfreude blitze in seinen Augen auf. Marc seufzte nur und stupste es freundschaftlich in die Seite.

Erstaunlich, wie sehr sich Marc in den zwei Tagen mit dem Digimon angefreundet hatte. Was man in so kurzer Zeit alles bewerkstelligen konnte… Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr fand er, dass Agumon wahrlich sein Freund war, und kein bloßer Partner.

Agumon musste es bemerkt haben, dass Marc über das nachdachte, denn es tat jetzt etwas, das so gar nicht zu seinem sonstigen wesen passte. Es umarmte Marc und schmiegte sein Gesicht an seine Brust.

„Agu… Agumon. Was ist denn in dich gefahren!", stotterte Marc verlegen. Doch legte er trotzdem seine Arme um Agumon. Seine Haut war schuppig aber warm. Als würde sie von innen gewärmt.

Doch dann war der Augenblick vorüber und Agumon löste sich aus der Umarmung.

„So, gehen wir nun?", fragte es wieder im gewohnheitsmäßigem, schroffem Ton. Doch Marc entdeckte eine Freudenträne in einem seiner Augen. Marc ging zur Tür und versuchte, sie zu öffnen.

Doch… es ging nicht. Sie war abgeschlossen! Er rüttelte an der Klinke, doch sie ging trotzdem nicht auf! Marc sah nach dem Schlüsselloch… kein Schlüssel steckte drin. Jinomon musste sie eingesperrt haben. Marc sackte gegen die Tür und setzte sich auf den Boden.

„Wir… wir sind eingesperrt, Agumon!", flüsterte er.

Agumon trat ein paar Schritte nach hinten.

„Marc, bitte zur Seite!", sagte es. Marc wich Agumon aus und Agumon sammelte Feuer in seinem Körper. Als sein Kopf hochrot war, rief es:

„Baby Burner!"

und ein Feuerstrahl kam aus seinem Maul, der direkt auf die Tür zuschoss. Doch bevor der Strahl auf die Tür treffen konnte, baute sich ein… blaues Netz vor sie auf, das den Feuerstrahl zurückwarf. Der Strahl prallte gegen Agumon und schleuderte es gegen den Nachttisch.

„Agumon!", rief Marc und lief zu seinem Partner hinüber. Agumon stöhnte leise und hob ein Auge.

„Es… geht schon… Man, kann die eigene Attacke ätzend sein!", sagte es und rappelte sich auf.

Da erklang eine gedämpfte Stimme aus dem Nebenzimmer, welches rechts lag.

„Marc? Agumon? Alles in Ordnung bei euch?", fragte Yamato. Marc lief an die Wand und rief zurück:

„Wir wurden eingesperrt! Jinomon hat außerdem die Tür mit einem Abprallsystem gesichert. Wie sollen wir hier rauskommen?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Aber irgendwo MUSS es einen Ausgang geben! Vielleicht einen geheimen Tunnel oder so was…", rief Yamato zurück. Das brachte Marc auf eine Idee und er wies Agumon an:

„Durchsuch den ganzen Raum und jede noch so kleine Nische nach einem Schalter oder Hebel!"

Agumon wollte erst protestieren, doch Marc wies es mit einer scharfen Bemerkung zurecht und am Ende gehorchte es doch.

Sie begannen, systematisch den Raum zu durchsuchen. Die Beiden durchwühlten den Schrank und die Kommode, fanden dort aber nichts. Danach schoben sie den Teppich zur Seite… und dort war ein versteckter Schalter!

„Das ging aber schnell!", rief Agumon.

„Habt ihr was gefunden?", fragte Yamato.

„Ja, einen Schalter unter dem Teppich!", sagte Marc. Danach hörte er, wie etwas im Nebenzimmer zur Seite geschoben wurde und ein überraschter Ausruf folgte.

„Da ist ja wirklich was!", rief Yamato.

Sie betätigten den Schalter. Auf einmal bewegte sich der Boden und sie mussten zur Seite springen, um nicht in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Agumon konnte nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen und fiel ein Stück nach unten. Es schrie erschrocken auf und hielt sich im letzten Moment am Rand des Bodens fest. Marc schüttelte nur den Kopf und half ihm nach oben.

Nun schoben sich, wie von Geisterhand bewegt, Treppenstufen nach außen. Eine nach der anderen, bis das Dinodigimon und sein Partner ein _Klick_ hörten und nach unten sahen. Der Schacht war so tief, dass die Beiden den Grund nicht sehen konnten. Da schrie Marc auf, denn ein Fledermausschwarm flog nach oben. Besser gesagt… es waren 3 Digimon, die Fledermäusen ähnelten. Der DigiAnylzer reagierte wieder:

„_Batmon - Typus: Datei - Level: Child - Fledermausdigimon - Attacke: __Ultrasonic._"

Die Batmon versammelten sich auf der Lampe und schrieen ohrenbetäubend. Eines schwang sich hinunter, Agumon machte sich derweil bereit zum Kampf.

„Wir werden euch nicht durchlassen!", schrie das Batmon mit schriller Stimme. Marc musste sich die Ohren zuhalten, so hoch war sie.

„Wir werden durchkommen, das versichere ich euch schon!", sagte Agumon, dem die hohe Stimme anscheinend nichts auszumachen schien.

„Dann muss wohl ein Kampf her!", schrie das andere Digimon.

„Gut, ich werd' euch sowieso zu DigiEiern machen!"

„Dass du dich mal da nicht täuscht!", schrie das Fledermausdigimon zurück.

Der Kampf begann. Zuallererst schleuderte Agumon eine Baby Flame auf eines der Batmon, dass geschickt auswich. Das gegnerische Digimon startete seinerseits eine Attacke:

„Ultrasonic!", rief es und etwas wie Wellen kamen aus seinem Maul, die Agumon erfassten. Dieses ging in die Knie und hielt seine Hände an die Ohren. Es hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen, sowie die Zähne und stöhnte noch dazu.

Die Lautstärke war unerträglich. Es war, als zerreise jemand Agumons Trommelfell. Es schrie gepeinigt auf. Da tat Marc etwas sehr riskantes und auch törichtes. Er griff das Batmon an und verpasste ihm einen Schlag, der es meterweit gegen die Decke taumeln ließ.

„Niemand tut Agumon was, kapiert?", schrie er und ballte die Fäuste. Agumon richtete sich wieder auf und sah Marc dankend an.

„Vielen Dank!", murmelte es. Marc nickte nur und sagte:

„Verpass diesen Fledermäusen eine!"

Agumon nickte ebenfalls und griff sogleich wieder an. Marc zog eine Karte durch das Digivice Card.

„Card Shlash! - FirePowerUp A!", rief er. Diese Karte würde Agumons Feuerbälle um einiges stärken.

Agumon spürte die neue Kraft und sprang ein wenig in die Luft.

„Kuuchuu Baby Flame!", rief es und feuerte eine Salve von Feuer auf die drei Batmon. Eines wurde getroffen und löste sich in Daten auf. Die anderen wichen schnell zur Seite aus.

„Bodycheck!", rief eines und versuchte, Agumon mit seinem Körper seitlich zu rammen. Dieses jedoch wich aus und schlug mit seinem rasiermesserscharfen Klauen nach dem Feind. Das Batmon ging zu Boden, wo es sich auflöste.

„Kinderspiel!", grinste Agumon und passte einen Moment nicht auf, wodurch es getroffen wurde und ein Stück nach hinten taumelte, auf den Nachtschrank zu.

„Jetzt reicht's! Marc, die Battle-Hawk-Karte!", rief es und Marc zog die gewünschte Karte durch den Shlasher.

„Card Shlash! - Battle Hawk!", rief er und in den Händen von Agumon materialisierte sich eine große, eiserne Streitaxt.

Das Dinodigimon schrie auf und stürmte auf das letzte verbleibende Batmon zu. Es versuchte, das Fledermausdigimon mit der Streitaxt zu treffen, was ihm auch fast gelang, doch im letzten Sekundenbruchteil reagierte es und wich aus. Agumon fluchte und schlug nun nach rechts aus. Letztendlich traf es Batmon und dieses löste sich wieder in Datenresten auf.

Agumon jaulte vor Siegesfreude und sprang in die Luft, während sich die Streitaxt in Luft auflöste.

„Wir haben es geschafft, Marc", rief es und tanzte freudig um Marc herum. Marc war zwar auch begeistert, zügelte sich aber.

„Mensch, Agumon! Geht's vielleicht noch ein wenig lauter? Vielleicht hören uns sogar noch andere Digimon, die da unten lauern!", schelte er seinen Partner. Agumon verstummte abrupt und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na gut, wie du willst…", nuschelte es.

Marc ging hinüber an die Wand, wo auf der anderen Seite Yamatos Zimmer lag.

„Yamato? Hörst du mich?", rief er. Prompt kam die Antwort.

„Ja. Habt ihr eben gekämpft? Und was waren das für Digimon? Ich musste mir die Ohren zuhalten, weil die so fürchterlich geplärrt haben…"

„Das waren Batmon.", antwortete Marc ihm.

„Batmon? Scheinen ja neue Digimon zu sein.", sagte Yamato. „Bei uns ist eine Treppe zum Vorschein gekommen, als ich einen Kerzenhalter runterdrückte. Gabumon und ich gehen jetzt runter, vielleicht finden wir eine Kreuzung wo wir uns treffen können."

Dann hörte man Schritte auf Teppich. Danach änderte sich der Klang, als liefe Yamato auf Stein.

„Also, bis gleich!", rief er, nun deutlich gedämpft.

Marc atmete tief durch und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er beruhigte sich auf diese Weise immer. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war er um einiges entspannter als vorher. Marc ging auf die Treppe zu und sagte zu Agumon:

„Lass uns losgehen. Je weniger Zeit wir hier verbringen, desto besser." Agumon nickte darauf und ging voraus.

Sie stiegen die Treppe hinunter. Das letzte bisschen Licht vom Eingang des Geheimganges verschwand schnell und eine unheimliche Stille legte sich über die Beiden. Marc wagte kaum zu atmen.

Tiefer und tiefer stiegen sie, solange, bis Marc glaubte, sie würden in den tiefsten Schlund der Hölle hinab steigen. Doch dann sah man ein mattes, gelbes Licht, wie von einer Fackel oder etwas ähnlichem. Der Junge und sein Digimon mussten die Hände und Pfoten schützend über die Augen legen, so ungewohnt war das Licht nach der ewigen Dunkelheit.

Sie kamen untern an und hatten sich an das Licht gewöhnt. Agumon und Marc senkten die Hände von den Augen und erblickten einen breiten Gang, der zwei Treppenaufgänge auf der rechten Seite besaß. Aus einem waren sie gekommen. Die einzigste Fackel im Raum brannte rußend und gab nicht viel Licht ab.

Vor ihnen stand Yamato mit Gabumon an seiner Seite.

„Marc! Du hast aber lang gebraucht!", rief er und ging auf Marc zu.

Marc sagte:

„Der Weg muss länger gewesen sein, als euer. Was habt ihr in der Zwischenzeit getrieben?"

„Nichts… gewartet.", lachte Yamato, beruhigte sich aber sofort wieder. „Lass uns mal weiter gehen.", sagte er und nahm die russende Fackel in die Hand. „Die können wir sicher gebrauchen."

Sie marschierten los. Der Gang wollte nicht aufhören und erstreckte sich, so kam es den Teenagern und ihren Digimon vor, über Meilen.

„Ah… wann hört denn der Tunnel mal auf!", meckerte Agumon.

„Das wird schon irgendwann passieren, Agumon!", sagte Marc entnervt, da das schon eine Weile ging.

Agumon schwieg jetzt. Schließlich, nach Stunden, so schätze Marc, hörte der Tunnel tatsächlich auf. Er endete in einer steinernen Treppe. Die Stufen waren schon abgewetzt, das verriet, dass doch schon so einige Digimon diesen Tunnel benutzt hatten. Die Kinder blieben stehen.

„Jetzt wird es wohl ernst…", sagte Yamato in die Stille hinein. „Wir müssen aufpassen, dass Jinomon uns nicht erwischt."

Die Treppe war nicht so lang, wie die vorherige. Als sie endlich, verstaubt wie sie waren, am oberen Ende ankamen, freuten sie sich, die Sonne zu sehen. Was ja nicht bei jedem der Fall sein konnte…

Das Licht fiel durch die Fenster der Eingangshalle, durch die sie am vorherigen Tag dieses Gebäude betreten hatten. Also musste der Tunnel ihnen länger vorgekommen sein, als er wirklich gewesen war. Wie trügerisch doch die Dunkelheit war. Yamato seufzte.

„Ich hatte ehrlich gedacht, dass ich die Sonne nie wieder sehen würde…", murmelte er und sah Marc und Agumon an. Diese schienen ebenfalls erleichtert zu sein. Die ewige Dunkelheit war doch anstrengender gewesen, als sie sich weismachen wollten.

„Ai, ai, ai!", erklang eine wohlbekannte Stimme, Jinomon. Der Dschinn schwebte hinter einer der Säulen hervor, grinste und hob tadelnd einen Finger.

„Das ist aber gar nicht artig, einfach so aus euren Zimmern zu verschwinden, meine Kinderlein!", sagte es. „Das wird aber meinem Meister gar nicht gefallen!"

Es schnippte mit den Fingern und zwei Bakemon kamen ebenfalls hinter den Säulen hervor. Sie zogen etwas an Seilen…. Es waren die Anderen! Sie waren aneinander gebunden, wie eine Kolonne von Gefangen… was sie auch waren. Ayako schaute ängstlich in die Runde, sein Alraumon versuchte fieberhaft, einem der Bakemon ins Gesicht zu spucken, was dieses aber nur mit einem boshaften Lachten erwiderte. Chichiro schien das alles egal zu sein, sie starrte nur gelangweilt auf die Geister. Ihr Monodramon grinste überheblich, wogegen das Leormon von Rene versuchte, sich aus den Seilen zu winden, was mit einer Kopfnuss von Bakemon bestraft wurde. Es fauchte. Rene warf ihn einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, eure Freunde ein wenig… zu dressieren… Sie waren aufmüpfig, als ich sie herausbringen wollte. Und so habe ich sie eben bestrafen müssen, man hintergeht nicht einfach Jinomon! Ich habe euch meine Gastfreundschaft angeboten und ihr vergeltet das es mir mit Ungehorsam!", fauchte der Dschinn. Danach warf es einen Blick zu Marc. „Dein DigiVice, wenn ich bitten darf…", flüsterte es. Marc verkrampfte sich und sah das Digimon mit einem Blick an, der Eis zum schmelzen gebracht hätte.

„Niemals werde ich dir mein DigiVice geben!", fauchte er.

Jinomon seufzte nur und schnippte abermals mit dem Finger.

„Bakemon…", meinte es. „Wenn ich bitten darf…"

Eines der Bakmon kam angeschwebt und versuchte, in Marcs Tasche zu greifen, wo dieser sein DigiVice Card hatte. Agumon schob sich zwischen ihn und dem Geist, was dieser mit einem Grinsen kommentierte.

„Willst du dich wirklich mit mir anlegen, du halbe Portion?", fragte das Digimon.

Agumon nickte grimmig. „Komm Marc bloß nicht zu nahe, du Bettlaken!"

Bakemons Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Hass und es wollte eine Attacke starten, als Jinomon dazwischen ging. Es seufzte wieder und sagte leise:

„Magic Glowers." Woraufhin sich weiße, grosse Handschuhe vor Marc bildeten, die anfingen, ihn zu kitzeln. Er musste unwillkürlich loslachen, als das Kitzel-Gefühl in durchströmte. Jinomon lächelte sanft.

„Willst du nun endlich dein DigiVice mir geben?", fragte Jinomon gelangweilt. Marc keuchte und versuchte zu sprechen.

„Nie…mals…", brachte er zwischen zwei Lachern heraus. Es war schrecklich, diese Foltermethode am eigenen Leibe zu erfahren. Er musste an das Mittelalter denken, wo man den Folternden auf eine Streckbank gelegt, ihn gefesselt und ihm die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte. Damals hatte man ihn dann mit einer Daumenfeder an der empfindlichen Sohle gekitzelt. Jinomon schien diese Art von Folter wohl zu lange zu finden, sonst hätte es ihn wohl erst in seinen persönlichen Folterkeller gebracht…

Es dauerte ganze fünf Minuten, bis es Jinomon zu langweilig wurde und es die Handschuhe verschwinden ließ.

„Nun gut, wenn es nicht anders geht, muss man wohl…", wollte es anfangen, doch dann ertönte eine Stimme.

„Petit Fire!" Es war Gabumon, dass sich leise an Jinomon herangeschlichen hatte, um es von der Seite her anzugreifen. Doch der Dschinn sah es in der letzten Sekunde und brachte sich mit einem Schlenker in seine wabernde Gestalt in Sicherheit. Die Flamme traf Bakemon, dass einen erschrockenen Schrei ausstieß und nach hinten, gegen eine der Säulen, flog.

Yamato kam zu Marc geeilt und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Gib unsere Freunde frei!", rief er zu Jinomon, das nur auflachte.

„Einen schönen Mist werde ich tun!", rief es ärgerlich und schwoll bedrohlich an. „Jetzt habt ihr es mit meiner Gastfreundschaft zu weit getrieben! Mich, Jinomon, anzugreifen, wagt ihr nicht mehr!", schrie der Dschinn.

Das Bakemon, welches Chichiro und die anderen bewachte, passte einen Moment nicht auf. Auf diesen Augenblick hatte Monodramon gewartet. Mit einer einzigen Kraftaufwendung zerriss es die Fesseln. Überrascht sah das Bakemon zu ihnen, konnte aber nicht rechtzeitig reagieren, als auch schon Monodramon angriff.

„Blue Fire", rief es und ein blauer Feuerstrahl kam aus seinem Maul, der Bakemon gegen die Tür krachen lies, die quietschend ein Stück nach außen aufging.

Beide Bakemon waren außer Gefecht gesetzt, aber einen Gegner hatten sie noch vor sich. Jinomon, das jetzt mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht vor ihnen stand und sie anfunkelte. Es strömte eine beängstigende Aura aus, die so intensiv war, dass sogar Agumon zusammenzuckte. Das Gefühl war unheimlich, fand Marc.

„Ich werde euch allesamt auslöschen! Es ist mir egal, was Exarchaemon dann mit mir macht, wer sich mit mir anlegt, der muss sterben! Keiner kommt Jinomon ungestraft davon!", brüllte Jinomon und startete eine Attacke.

„Blue Destruction!", rief es und eine ungeheuere Energiemasse kam aus seinem Körper geschossen, die sich nach allen Seiten ausbreitete. Einige Strahlen trafen die Säulen, die die Decke trugen. Der Stein löste sich in Datenresten auf. Agumon sowie Alraumon wurden von einen der Energien getroffen und flogen gegen die Wand und die Tür.

„Agumon!", schrie Marc und duckte sich unter der Attacke von Jinomon hinweg. Er rannte auf seinen Partner hin, der stöhnend auf dem Boden gegen die Tür gelehnt dalag. Agumon hatte ein paar Kratzer abbekommen, aber es schien schwächer zu werden.

Jinomon lachte auf. Es schien größer zu werden, als sauge es Energie ab. Da begriff Marc, das der Feind sich von den Energien der Digimon nährte!

„Wir müssen hier raus!", schrie er. Die Anderen ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und nahmen ihre Digimon entweder bei der Hand oder trugen es.

„Bleibt hier! Ich habe noch lange nicht mit euch abgerechnet!", brüllte Jinomon voller Zorn. Rene aber war schon als Erster an der Tür und stieß sie auf. Alle traten in den Sonnenschein, der sie blendete.

Man hörte von Drinnen Geschrei und Gebrülle und die DigiRitter sprangen ein Stück nach hinten. Alle machten sich zum Kampf bereit. Marc dachte:

„_Entweder, wir besiegen jetzt Jinomon… oder wir sterben…_"

Agumon vor ihm baute sich schützend auf und blickte entschlossen auf die Tür, wo sich langsam der Schemen von Jinomon aus der dieser schälte. Es schäumte förmlich über vor Wut. Die Luft unter dem Rumpf waberte hin und her und schien der Wut noch mehr Ausdruck verleihen zu wollen…

Die Digimon der Kinder spannten alle ihre Muskeln an. Jetzt würde es um ihr Leben gehen, sie durften auf gar keinen Fall verlieren!

„Ihr wollt also kämpfen?", fragte Jinomon höhnisch und lachte. „Ich werde euch allesamt platt machen!", schrie es und stürmte vor. Agumon war zuerst vor Jinomon und schrie:

„Baby Flame!"

Die Flamme flog auf Jinomon zu, aber der Gegner wich einfach aus. Das Feuer prallte gegen die Mauer des Gebäudes, wo sie eine rußgeschwärzte Stelle zurückließ. Mit einer Handbewegung, als würde Jinomon eine lästige Fliege beiseite schlagen, wische es Agumon einfach weg. Das Dinodigimon flog gegen den nächsten Baum und stöhnte auf. Marc kam zu ihm gelaufen.

„Verdammt… das ist schon das zweite Mal, dass ich mir fast alle Knochen breche, heute…", ächzte Agumon.

Alraumon sprang vor und versuchte ebenfalls, Jinomon etwas anzuhaben.

„Nemeis Ivy!", rief es und ließ seine Ranken ausfahren, die sich um Jinomon schlangen. Diese aber streifte es mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ab, kurz darauf folgte Alraumon und landete neben Agumon. Ayako rief erschrocken auf und wollte zu Alraumon, doch Jinomon packte ihn bei der Hüfte und hob ihn hoch.

„Du kleiner Wicht wirst als erstes dran glauben!". fauchte Jinomon.

„Nein!", schrie Ayako und wand sich im Griff des Monsters. Jinomon aber lachte nur und wollte ihn schon zerdrücken als… Ayakos DigiVice aufleuchtete! Kurz darauf leuchtete auch Alaraumon auf.

„Alraumon! - Shinka! - Woodmon!", rief Alraumon und vollzog die Adult-Shinka.

Vor Jinomon stand nun ein Digimon, dass wie ein… Baumstumpf aussah. Es sah mit entschlossen blickenden Augen Jinomon an, das grosse Augen machte.

„Es… es ist digitiert…", flüsterte es und ließ Ayako fallen. Leormon sprang vor und fing den Jungen auf, der dankbar Leormon ansah.

„Vielen… Dank…", flüsterte er und stand auf. Schnell rannte er zu Rene und den anderen hinüber.

Woodmon grinste, was bei seinem Aussehen verdammt komisch aussah und stellte sich breitbeinig hin.

„Wuhh, ein Baumstumpf, hab' ich aber Angst!", spöttelte Jinomon und griff abermals an. „Magic Glowers!", rief es und seine magisch erschaffenen Handschuhe hoben Woodmon hoch… jedenfalls versuchten sie es. Jinomon machte grosse Augen, als sich sein Gegner keinen Millimeter in die Luft erhob. Es war im Boden verwachsenen. Woodmon grinste noch breiter und sagte:

„Na, da hast du jetzt aber schlechte Karten, was?" Das Pflanzendigimon lachte und entwurzelte sich dann wieder. Mit einem Wisch mit den Armen segelten die Handschuhe davon und verschwanden mit einem _Plopp _Nun machte Woodmon sich ebenfalls bereit für eine Attacke:

„Wood Dance!". rief es und drehte sich im Kreis. Seine Beine kamen immer näher, das vor Angst erstarrte Jinomon konnte sich nicht rühren und wurde von der Attacke frontal an der Brust erwischt. Das Geisterdigimon stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und torkelte nach hinten. Es hielt sich den Bauch, Splitter von Woodmon stecken in ihm. Dieses ging ein Stück zurück und rief den Anderen zu:

„Jetzt, Freunde! Machen wir dem Kerl den Gar aus!"

Sofort kamen Agumon, Gabumon, Monodramon und Leormon angelaufen und griffen alle gleichzeitig an.

„Baby Flame!"

„Petit Fire!"

„Claw Dance!"

„Might of the Nature!"

„Lion Claw!"

So vielen Attacken konnte Jinomon nicht mehr widerstehen, es wurde getroffen und ging zu Boden. Dort blieb es liegen und schluchzte vor sich hin.

„Verdammt…", flüsterte es. „Ich wollte doch nur… ein wenig Anerkennung… verdammt!"

Dann wurde es bewusstlos…

Nach einigen Minuten Schweigens, indem auch Woodmon zu Alraumon zurückdigitiert war, sagte Ayako:

„Danke… euch allen. Ohne euch hätte Woodmon Jinomon nie schlagen können."

Marc grinste und erwiderte:

„Freunden hilft man in der Not, stimmt's, Yamato?"

Yamato grinste ebenfalls:

„Na Logo!"

Danach kamen weitere Minuten der Stille, als Leormon meinte:

„Wir sollten von hier verschwinden, bevor der Dschinn wieder aufwacht."

Marc nickte und alle stimmten zu… Sie mussten weg, wenn Jinomon zu sich kam, würde es wohl einen Trupp Digimon hinter sie losschicken.

„Uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als durch den Sumpf zu waten…", meinte Rene. Marc und die Anderen waren zwar nicht gerade begeistert, aber was getan werden musste, musste getan werden…


End file.
